


Upright, Unexpectedly

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e16 Epiphany, Gen, Mentions the violent effects of Cordelia's visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia wonders why she isn't on the floor this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Fall" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Angel/Cordy is my OTP for life, so some of my gen pieces may have an overtone of shippiness.

Cordelia clutched her head as she received a vision. Focused on explaining what she saw, she didn’t notice that she _wasn’t_ in pain from crashing to the floor. Wes and Gunn did their best to help her after a vision, but she usually fell before they could catch her.

Suddenly, she realized that she was standing and asked why she wasn’t on the floor this time.

“I got you.”

Cordelia glanced up to see Angel, his face scarred by Skilosh demons, hovering behind her like a shadow. She held his stare for a long moment and contemplated trusting him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble that I ever wrote.


End file.
